Chuckie in Gym Class
by Brainyxbat
Summary: While Chuckie is on the rope climb in gym class, two tough boys at his sides get mischievous. Oneshot tickle story!


**(A/N: I've had this oneshot up on deviantart for a few months now, and just today I decided to post it here. Enjoy!)**

* * *

 **Chuckie in Gym Class**

Chuckie's POV

Well, lunch time is over, and it's time for gym class. Hooray. (Note the sarcasm). In case you didn't know by now, I stink at gym. And not just the kind of stink that you're thinking of; I mean I'm terrible at it. I'm just a weakling overall. Not to mention the gym coach, who's also the vice-principal of the school, doesn't seem to know the meaning of the word 'quietly' or any synonyms. Plus he refers to all of us as girls, even us boys. At least some of my friends are in the class with me.

After changing into my phys ed clothes, I reluctantly walked in the gym. To my dismay, a couple of tough-looking bullies were in there, and Phil DeVille, and Tommy and Dil Pickles were nowhere in my sight. Great. Did they change their class schedule, and "forget" to tell me? Or were they changed against their will? Either way, I'm dead meat. "Alright ladies!" See what I mean? "We're going to start with the rope climb!" Oh, yay. The rope climb; My favorite! (Again, sarcasm.) I'm the worst at that. And to my dismay, the bullies were at either side of me. I didn't think it could get any worse, but little did I know, it was going to.

As you would expect, the two stronger boys were climbing up faster than me at a rapid pace, while I was left in the dust, metaphorically. I hate my life. But after a while, I was almost at the top of the rope, and I felt like my arms were going to fall off. I was up farther than I have been before, and I was feeling a bit proud of myself. But moment was slipped away from me almost immediately.

I was just about to climb up higher, when I felt a finger swiftly poke my left armpit over my shirt. I flinched and accidentally let an embarrassingly high-pitched giggle slip out as I tightened my grip on the rope to keep from falling. Since I had both of my arms up, I was completely helpless and vulnerable. For as long as I can remember, I've been very ticklish, especially on my sides and under my arms. I turned, and glared at the boy to my left. "Hey, knock it off," I whispered angrily, before I continued my task at hand: Make it to the top. But the same boy poked my left side, making me flinch and giggle again. "Quit it!" I glared again.

"Hey! Keep it down up there, Finster!" Coach/Vice-Principal Pangborn yelled up at me.

"But-! Oh," I gave up immediately; He wouldn't stop them anyway. I flinched and giggled yet again when the boy at my right poked my side. "Knock it off! I'm trying to climb here!" Thankfully, I was able to get a bit higher, but I felt the boy at my left tickle the back of my knee under my blue shorts. Letting out a loud giggle by accident, I kicked my legs to shoo his hand away, before I wrapped them around the rope for support. I'm ticklish everywhere, basically; Fun, fun. My shoulders shot up to my ears when the boy at my left tickled my neck. "Stop ihit!" I giggled, before I at kicked his hand, accidentally striking his elbow. I didn't mean to do that! I was just trying to get his hand away; I didn't think that I would actually kick him! "I, I uh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-oohohoho!" I was cut off by the same boy tickling my stomach over my shirt.

"This is fun!" The boy at my left remarked.

"Yeah!" The other one agreed after drawing his hand away.

"Not for me!" I exclaimed with a glare, "I'm trying to climb here! Leave me alone!"

"No way, nerd!"

"Why no-aoooHOHOHO!" I was cut off by an extra-loud laugh that echoed off the walls, catching everyone's attention, when I felt a finger swiftly run down my left side, from my armpit to the bottom of my ribs. That kind of attack gets me every time. "Stop it!"

"I said keep it down!" Mr. Pangborn yelled again, before turning to the other students again.

I flinched and yelped when my ticklish armpits were repeatedly poked at. Ugh, why me? I let out helpless giggles when my sides and stomach, even my ribs, were poked at over my shirt. The soft, cotton fabric wasn't helping in the slightest. Heck, it was almost making it worse. My arms trembled as I held onto the rope as tightly as I could. "Stohohop ihihihit!" I finally yelled out through giggles, "I mean ihihit!" I kicked their hands away, so they stopped. "I'm going to report you both to the principal before you're even done showering for this!"

"Oh you are, are you?" The boy at my left taunted me.

"We'll see about that," The other boy taunted as well.

Before I could do anything, the pokes turned into full-blown tickles, their hands traveling up and down my sides and armpits, and occasionally attacking my stomach, ribs, and neck. They shifted from using all of their fingers (even their thumbs) to just one at a rapid pace. I burst out laughing, this time not caring how loud I was, and kicked my legs wildly. "Gyaaahahahahahahaha!Stohohohohop ihihihihihit!" I begged, "Nohohohohohohow! P-pleheheheheahahahase! Hehehehehehelp mehehehehehe!" I was answered by laughter from the students on the floor. Yeah, that's clearly what you do when someone's in trouble; Just laugh at them, and watch them get tormented like it was a movie.

When their hands slipped under my shirt and tickled my bare sides, I pretty much lost it. I was practically screaming with laughter, tears flooding my eyes profusely as I was wiggling and squirming like a fish on a hook. Don't ask how I know what profusely means. The rope I was holding onto was wiggling like crazy from my hysterical writhing. When I felt index fingers with short but sharp nails wiggling in my bare armpits, the tears fell down my freckled cheeks as I kicked my legs like a madman. Somebody make it stop! I'm going to pee myself! I know it!

"Hey, you two! Knock it off!" Mr. Pangborn's voice never sounded so wonderful to hear. Thankfully, they drew their hands away as I continued laughing. "This is gym class, not Tickling 101!" I panted heavily, trying to catch my breath, as the last of my tears fell. My arms still shaking, I climbed even higher until I was up as high as I could go. I vowed that next time, I would watch my fellow students more closely. Hopefully I'll remember to.

* * *

 **(A/N: Poor Chuckie. X3 You know the disclaimer.)**


End file.
